forrestfwikifandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man
Synopsis Peter Parker was an ordinary teen until he was bitten by a radioactive spider, making him Spider-Man. He has been known the most famous co-star hero in the ForrestFire101 Films. His first appearance was in Lego Batman and Spider-Man Team Up where Batman calls him in to fight the Fearsome Foursome 2. He is also seen in Lego Batman, Spider-Man, and Star Wars Movie as Batman's bff as the gay porno lovers call it. He is injured by Doctor Octopus and later became the host for Wheel of Fortune. The next appearance was in the Sidecar where at the end he ran over Batman and Robin, apparently injuring or killing them. His next appearance was in The Robin where Batman hires Spidey as his new sidekick a.k.a. Sidekick Attempt 602. They find The Robin and the villains activating a bomb. After Batman is killed by Robin, Spider-Man punches Robin so hard in the face it kills him. But it turns out Batman is alive. He was mentioned in Lego Batman and Indiana Jones 1 where Batman and Spidey had a party with crack, drugs, beer, cigar, and vomit . He made a lot of cameos in movies but his main sequences are the Lego Batman and Spider-Man Movies. In 1 (Voiced By Ozzyprod), he teams up with Batman to defeat Doc Ock and Joker. Afterwards they go to a strip club. But in 2 (voiced by Top 10 Suscribed YouTube Stars ShaneDawsonTV) he joins as Batmans new sidekick after Robin is sold to Superman. They attack the Villains and Green Goblin but afterwards his arm is ripped off. Later Spiderman appears in The Lego Batman, Spiderman, and Superman Movie Spiderman and Batman are talking on the couch when Alfred tells them that Superman has come. Batman doesn't like it but Spiderman says "Ah that guy is cool" later Batman Spiderman and Superman are at a diner after Superman is in the bathroom Batman ask Spiderman if he will pay for his meal Spiderman leaves and goes to The Batmobile later Batman goes to Joker's lair Lex Luthor and The Green Goblin are there too Batman gets shot because Superman and Spiderman weren't there because they were watching Twighlight. Later after Batman gives The Batcave to Spiderman and Superman they have a party, later to find out that Batman took out all the money in there bank account. They later go to kill Batman realizing he joined the villans Batman attacks Spiderman leading him into some grass they both stare at eachother then Batman flips over Spiderman ripping out his spine. Batman goes back to Joker's lair attempting to kill Superman realizing that silver bullets killed werewolves then Batman shoots a kriptonite bullet at Superman and Superman dies. Robin comes in after an incedint in which Superman shot him with his laser-beam eyes. Robin tells Batman that the doctors fixed him up real good but Batman thinks Robin is a Zombie so he shoots him until he dies. Category:Heroes Category:Smokers Category:Drinkers Category:Sidekicks Category:Attempts Category:Fuck Superman and Spider-Man!!!! Batman rules!